Afternoon
by Keivcake
Summary: Sore di Desa Konoha selalu indah dan damai. Seharusnya, sih, begitu. Sebuah fiksi gaje untuk sahabat saya tercinta, Winda. Happy belated birthday, Dear.


.

.

* * *

><p>A Naruto Fanfiction<p>

**Afternoon**

© Llewellyn del Roya

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

canon setting, AR, short fiction, gaje as usual

Special for my bestfriend's birthday **Winda** (—who loves SasuNaru)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Cahaya mentari yang hampir bersembunyi kian menghangat terasa menyinari sudut-sudut desa. Lengkung langit nampak merona dengan warna khas senja menjadi pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi siapa saja yang menatapnya. Angin berdesis membelai pucuk-pucuk pepohonan yang terasa melambai-lambai. Sungguh suasana yang indah di Desa Konoha di sore ini.

Tenang dan damai seperti biasa. Melihat penduduk yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang jalanan desa dengan aktivitas dan kegiatan masing-masing. Atau mendegar teriakan anak-anak kecil yang tengah berlarian saling mengejar di taman sebelum dijemput oleh orang tua mereka untuk kembali ke rumah sebelum hari gelap. Sore yang indah.

Seharusnya, sih, seperti itu.

Jika adegan romantis berupa kejar-kejaran dari atap ke atap oleh dua makhluk diabaikan. Hei, mana bisa diabaikan jika salah satu dari mereka berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"W—woaa! Jangan bakar pantatku, Teme!" Itu hanya salah satu dari teriakan yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatian banyak orang dan menatap ke atas untuk mendapati wajah murka Uchiha Sasuke dengan tangan membentuk segel _katon _tengah mengejar Uzumaki Naruto yang melompat dengan gesit dari atap ke atap untuk menghindari _chidori _ atau pun api—yang dapat membuatnya menjadi daging panggang—dari sang pemuda yang mengejarnya.

Oya oya, romantis sekali. Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang.

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Bagaimana pun marahnya dia, setidaknya dia harus bersyukur karena masih bisa berpikir dengan rasionalitas yang tinggi. Bagaimana kalau seluruh desa terbakar karena jurus apinya? Seluruh penduduk hangus termasuk hokage kelima, lalu rumah-rumah habis terbakar. Meskipun dia—menurut Naruto—lumayan jahat hati dia tidak akan tega melakukan perbuatan kejam semacam itu. Maaf ya, Sasuke, deskripsinya sedikit lebay.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, Brengsek!" Teriakan Naruto kembali menyadarkannya dari pemikirannya yang nista.

"Salahmu mencari masalah denganku, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke sinis. Sore indah yang seharusnya dilewati dengan tenang dan damai harus berakhir seperti ini. Memangnya siapa yang tidak marah saat bangun tidur dan dia menemukan Naruto memegang gunting dan hampir saja rambutnya terbabat jika dia tidak segera membuka matanya lebar dan menyadarkan dirinya hanya untuk menemukan raut kecewa Naruto yang menggumamkan 'yah, gagal. Kupikir tidurnya masih lama'.

Bukan salahnya 'kan jika beberapa hari yang lalu dia tidak sengaja membakar kupon makan ramen gratis milik Naruto saat menemukan kertas itu tergeletak di lantai. Sampah yang harus dibakar bersama tumpukan sampah.

Langkahnya terhenti menyaksikan objek yang dikejarnya behenti berlari dan berhenti berteriak saat sampai di sebuah atap rumah yang lebih tinggi dari rumah-rumah kebanyakan dan tengah membungkuk di samping kiri seorang pemuda yang tengah memegang kanvas dan berbagai peralatan lukis tergeletak di sisinya.

"Wah, Sai, lukisanmu indah sekali," ujar Naruto semangat.

Sasuke mendekat dan membungkuk di sisi kanan Sai. Mendengus. Mungkin dia lupa kalau sedang marah dan sedang mengejar Naruto tadi.

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sai menanggapi dengan datar, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Ada apa?" Ujarnya heran mendapati dirinya diapit oleh Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Apa judulnya?" Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Sai dengan pertanyaan.

Sai bergumam selama beberapa detik sebelum menjawab sambil mengamati lukisannya, "Tidak tahu."

Dahi Naruto berkerut pertanda ia sedang berpikir. "Hmm…"

"Jangan banyak berpikir, Dobe. Nanti otak bodohmu bisa meledak." Sahut Sasuke sarkastis.

Sai tertawa pelan sebelum menyahuti perkataan Sasuke, "Ah, benar juga. Kamu terlalu banyak berpikir, padahal jalan pikiranmu sederhana dan lamban." (*)

Naruto memasang ekspresi tidak suka. Pintar sekali dua makhluk tampan di dekatnya ini membuat orang lain kesal. Untungnya dia sudah biasa mendengar kata-kata Sai yang—meskipun diucapkan dengan ringan tanpa beban—sering kali menyakitkan hati. Atau juga dengan ucapan bernada sarkastis dari Sasuke yang sudah dihafalnya.

"Berhenti menghinaku, Teme."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah jadi orang idiot, Dobe."

"Aku tidak idiot, Brengsek."

"Kau tolol dan bodoh, Idiot. Imbisil."

Sai hanya ber-_facepalm_-ria mendengarkan kemesraan dua temannya yang entah sadar atau tidak telah mengganggu dirinya yang sedang berkonsentrasi melukis.

"Daripada mengganggu orang lain dengan suara kalian yang terdengar tidak merdu itu, lebih baik kalian simpan untuk bersuara di tempat tidur saja." Sai berkata sambil tersenyum.

Naruto dan Sasuke diam bersamaan.

"Ah, sudahlah. Makhluk-makhluk semacam kalian pantas diabaikan." Dengan itu Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap ke bawah, mengamati penduduk desa yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Aku lapar," ia meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Kalau lapar ya makan saja. Atau kamu mau Sasuke yang menyuapimu?" Sai berkata sambil mengambil kuas di sisinya.

Naruto memicingkan sebelah matanya menatap Sai. "Menyebalkan."

"Kau lupa—" Naruto menatap Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai tipis ke arahnya. "—Kalau aku masih kesal padamu?"

Naruto menatap horror.

"Sai! Siram makhluk sialan ini dengan tinta hitammu!"

.

.

Naruto memejamkan mata merasakan semilir angin membelai rambut pirangnya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan; memperlihatkan iris berwarna biru yang terlihat sedikit pekat karena langit perlahan mulai gelap.

Setelah negosiasi sebelum Sasuke menghanguskannya, akhirnya jalan damai telah diambil demi kebaikan kedua belah pihak. Yah, hanya sekeranjang tomat tidak akan menghabiskan seluruh uang yang dia punya.

Dengan sedikit adu mulut dan perdebatan tidak penting, akhirnya sepasang kekasih itu—iya, mereka memang kekasih, baru tahu ya? Kasihan—berbaring di atas patung wajah Hokage menikmati pemandangan sore di Konoha. Tidak sering mereka memiliki waktu luang seperti ini. Menjalankan misi keluar desa selama berhari-hari membuat waktu mereka bersama berkurang. Apalagi mereka tidak menjalankan misi sebagai tim tujuh lagi, otomatis rekan seperjalanan selalu berbeda-beda. Yah, walaupun kebersamaan mereka lebih banyak diisi dengan hal-hal yang tidak mencerminkan sepasang kekasih, mereka biasa berbaring di lapangan tempat latihan atau lomba makan ramen untuk menikmati kebersamaan mereka. Dalam waktu yang langka, mereka berlatih bersama dan saling mendiskusikan jurus-jurus yang mereka miliki atau saling beropini.

Atau juga, seperti yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Sudah hampir gelap."

"Hn."

"Teme?"

"Hn."

Jeda sejenak sebelum Naruto kembali berkata. "Kalau diperhatikan, Sai itu cakep ya meskipun menyebalkan."

Mata Sasuke memicing tajam—hampir saja tersedak—dan segera beranjak duduk untuk memperhatikan wajah Naruto.

"Iya 'kan?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut polos di wajahnya sambil menatap Sasuke, membuat alis Sasuke berkedut kesal.

"Fuah!" Naruto bangkit dari posisinya yang tadi berbaring dan duduk sila sambil mengacak rambut pirangnya. "Besok ada misi. Jadi, ayo sekarang kita ke Ichiraku!"

Sasuke diam.

"Oi, oi, Teme. Kau kok diam saja?"

Sasuke masih diam.

"Kau terpesona padaku ya?"

"…"

"Iya, iya! Aku hanya bercanda soal Sai tadi." Naruto tertawa cengengesan menatap sirat kecemburuan di mata oniks Sasuke. Mengangkat sedikit alisnya saat Sasuke menatap dengan datar ke arahnya.

"Aku 'kan hanya cinta pada Sasuke-kun sayang…" Dengan nada dan raut manja—yang sangat jelas dibuat-buat—Naruto mencolek pinggang Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hentikan ekspresi dan nada bicaramu itu, Idiot. Menjijikkan."

Naruto tergelak. Mau sampai kapan pun Sasuke tetaplah Sasuke. Terbiasa bersama sejak masih di tim tujuh dulu membuat Naruto hafal dengan sifat, sikap dan kebiasaan Sasuke. Siapa yang menyangka sepasang sahabat dengan segala sisi yang berlawanan itu bisa saling jatuh cinta. Dua tahun yang lalu—dengan sedikit paksaan dari Sakura yang mengetahui perasaan mereka, dan memanas-manasi Sasuke kalau Naruto akan diambil Hinata jika Sasuke tidak segera bergerak—Sasuke menyatakan cintanya pada Naruto. Padahal Naruto juga berniat waktu itu, tapi sudah keduluan. Lucu mengingat ekspresi Sasuke saat Naruto pura-pura mengernyitkan alis dan bertanya 'apa yang kau bicarakan, Teme?'. Ah, di masa lalu yang indah.

Tidak ada yang berubah meski status mereka naik setingkat lagi. Adu mulut, berdebat, saling mengejar saat bertengkar hingga menggunakan jurus andalan masing-masing. Yah, anggap saja hal-hal di atas ditambah sesi saling melembar kunai dan shuriken, atau pelemparan benda tajam dan barang-barang lainnya adalah bukti afeksi dan cara mereka mencurahkan kasih sayang. Meskipun begitu, ada masanya mereka terlihat mesra meskipun jarang sekali, duduk di ranjang apartemen Naruto—atau kadang di apartemen Sasuke—sambil bercerita tentang kegiatan mereka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Dengan sedikit gerakan, mereka merapat dan akan saling berbagi kehangatan melalui bibir mereka yang saling bertaut erat dan juga dalam dekapan hangat. Siapa yang memulai? Bersama-sama tentunya.

"Dasar Teme jelek."

"Pirang idiot."

Sasuke bangkit berdiri dan membersihkan celananya diikuti Naruto yang melakukan hal sama. Langit di barat sana terlihat merah menyala, matahari telah terbenam sepenuhnya dan hanya menyisakan jejaknya di cakrawala.

"Ayo, Teme."

"Hn."

Naruto menatap langit yang kini telah kelam karena dewi malam belum terlihat. "Sasuke?"

"Apa?"

Naruto tak mengalihkan tatapannya. "Cium aku."

Naruto berbalik menghadap Sasuke yang kini telah berada di depannya. Dalam beberapa detik kemudian, dua daging lunak saling bertautan dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam.

.

Ternyata sore ini memang sore yang indah. Lihat saja pasangan penuh kontrofersi(?) yang tengah bercumbu di atas patung wajah Hokage itu. Untung saja sudah gelap jadi tidak terlalu jelas terlihat.

Mesranya…

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

(*) Ada yang ingat? Itu kalimat Sai untuk Naruto di chapter 488. Asdfghjkl! Sai! Aku padamuuu! xQQ

Erm… Ini yang saya hasilkan setelah melalui cobaan panjang. Gegara kau nih, Win, minta kado ultah fict S.N sampai kubela-belain baca dua—atau tiga ya?—fict S.N gitu. -_-a Walaupun begitu tetap saja hasilnya begini. Saya ga bisa bilang ini S.N, makanya mari kita sebut ini S.N.S LOL

Yah, you-know-why 'kan, dear, sobatmu yang ganteng ini biasanya selalu nulis N.S jadi maaf ya kalau ini agak-agak ambigu(?) gimana gitu orz

Nah! Btw, selamat ulang tahun ya, Say (meski udah tanggal 7 kemarin *cengengesan*). Semoga sukses selalu dan dalam lindungan Tuhan. Kita kuliah satu kota tapi belum bisa ketemu sampai sekarang. OTL *cipokin Winda*

Btw, jangan tanya ini fict macam apa karena saya juga tidak tahu. Gaje? Sangat. Bener-bener gajelas to the max. Buatnya saja entah sejak jaman kapan. Akakak. Ini persembahan(?) saya sebelum saya hiatus yang entah sampai kapan dikarenakan WB parah dan harus beradaptasi dengan kehidupan kuliah. Saya pasti kembali, kok. Jangan kangen ya. :p /slapped

Yosh! Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.


End file.
